tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 727
Collinwood in 1897; and the strange and terrifying events of that year are being gradually unveiled to Barnabas Collins. Tonight, he is confronted with a new and dangerous evil; an evil that appears masked in a cloak of mercy. Episode 727 is the untitled 727th episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift, with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on Tuesday, April 8th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. Notable cast members in this episode include Jonathan Frid as the vampire Barnabas Collins, Nancy Barrett making her first appearance as Charity Trask, Kathryn Leigh Scott in the role of Rachel Drummond, David Selby as the now human again Quentin Collins and Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask. Synopsis Gregory Trask is in the drawing room at Collinwood and begins praying. He beseeches the Lord to help him find the "lost lamb" so that he may take him away from Collinwood and bring him salvation - as only he can. Barnabas Collins enters the house just as Trask finishes his prayer. They throw some barbs at one another, and Trask insinuates that Barnabas is somehow connected to the evil that he believes infests this town. Barnabas expresses his reservations about Trask's plans to take Jamison Nora to Worthington Hall. Quentin Collins comes into the room and also finds himself on the receiving end of Trask's contempt. Gregory tells him that his daughter Charity will be arriving soon and instructs Quentin to bring her to him directly once she arrives. Quentin sarcastically acquiesces to Trask's demands, as if he were but a simple servant. After Trask leaves, Barnabas and he discuss their distrust of the Reverend. Quentin pokes fun at the notion of the two of them agreeing on something. Charity Trask arrives and behaves like a little snot - especially after she finds the woman she came to Collinwood to collect - Rachel Drummond. She looks down her nose at Rachel and treats her like a servant. She also makes a veiled threat about some unspoken secret shame that Rachel has regarding her history at Worthington Hall. Rachel then encounters Quentin and is started to see him, but is relieved to see that he is no longer under the pall of some macabre spell. She speaks about someone living in the tower room, and Quentin immediately grows anxious. He races upstairs to confirm Rachel's story. Charity meets with her father and tells him that Rachel Drummond is working at Collinwood. They are both pleased that another lost lamb will soon be returned to their flock. They get down on their knees and begin praying. That evening, Barnabas creeps into Charity's room while she's sleeping. He bears his vampire fangs and descends upon her. Cast * Barnabas Collins... Jonathan Frid * Charity Trask... Nancy Barrett * Rachel Drummond... Kathryn Leigh Scott * Quentin Collins... David Selby * Gregory Trask... Jerry Lacy Crew * Produced by Robert Costello * Directed by Lela Swift * Story created and developed by Art Wallace * Written by Sam Hall * Scenic design: Sy Tomashoff * Music composed by Robert Cobert * Music supervisor: Sybil Weinberger * Costume design: Mostoller * Assistant director: Ken McEwen * Assistant to the producer: Harriet Rohr * Technical director: J.J. Lupatkin * Lighting director: Mel Handelsman * Audio: Frank Bailey; Tom McCue * Sound effects: Ed Blainey * Video: Rudy Piccirillo; Ross Skipper * Series created by Dan Curtis; Executive producer * Copyright 1969, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. Appearances Characters * Barnabas Collins * Charity Trask * Gregory Trask * Jamison Collins * Jenny Collins * Judith Collins * Nora Collins * Quentin Collins * Rachel Drummond * Satan Locations * Maine :* Rockport ::* Worthington Hall :* Collinsport :* Collinwood ::* Collinwood drawing room ::* Collinwood foyer ::* Collinwood tower room Items * Barnabas' wolf's head cane * Doll with one eye Races * Humans * Demons * Vampires * Zombies Miscellaneous * 1897 * 19th century * Clergy * Fangs * Governess * Full moon * Reverend Notes & Trivia * "DS: 727" and "DS 727" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode was recorded on Tuesday, April 1st, 1969. * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 76 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening voiceover: Nancy Barrett. * Opening still: Collinwood; Exterior, night. * Closing still: Collinwood tower room; Exterior, night. * The full moon that appears in the beginning of this episode transitions into the glow of a round lampshade in the Collinwood drawing room. * Gregory Trask is the first character seen in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Charity Trask. She will become a recurring character on the series throughout the "1897 Flashback". This is Nancy Barrett's first work on the series in thirty-one episodes. Quotes * Gregory Trask: I beseech your help in finding this troubled lost lamb. The Devil has been with him and looked upon him with favor. The Devil must be vanquished! The lamb must be cleansed! Let you in your infinite wisdom show him the light and guide him through the safe harbor that I can provide for him. I ask not for myself, but for the poor, miserable, misquided youth... so in need of your divine guidance. Amen. .... * Gregory Trask: He will enjoy it when he gets there! * Barnabas Collins: But there is no need for him to go to school at all. * Gregory Trask: There is the evil in this house. * Barnabas Collins: You see it. * Gregory Trask: And you do not! Perhaps, Mister Collins, that is because you are so intimately involved with it. * Barnabas Collins: What are you accusing me of? * Gregory Trask: You have been against me ever since I walked through that front door. Why? * Barnabas Collins: Because I do not trust you. * Gregory Trask: You cannot trust anyone. Because you lack the belief necessary for trust to start. .... * Gregory Trask: I will get the boy, Mister Collins... tonight! Tomorrow at the latest, but I will get him. I know that. .... * Gregory Trask: Uhhh... when my daughter arrives, will you see that she is brought directly to me. She's an enormously shy child and quite ill at ease socially. * Quentin Collins: Yes, sir. Anything you say... sir. .... * Quentin Collins: If Worthington Hall is as pleasant as its master, Jamison and Nora are in for a joyous winter. .... * Quentin Collins: What kind of power does he have, do you think? * Barnabas Collins: None. * Quentin Collins: Then how do you explain me? Yesterday, a creature walking the Earth without a heart beat; Today: the same old lovable Quentin as before. .... * Quentin Collins: We Collins are taught not to give way to panic. .... * Charity Trask: What a splendid school this house would make. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1969/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew Category:Verified